Eventaully
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: This is a side/omake story to my Something Strange fanfic. Lisa is pregnant and she goes into labor one night. What family is there to help them? Includes an episode from Metalocalypse. This is my very first K rated fic. I am new to this!


This is another fic I wrote about my favorite bleach pairing and in my opinion, the most unusual pairing ever. Read and Review and don't hate appericate, I worked hard on this so if you're gonna flame me, be gentle.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kensei and Lisa were sitting on their couch enjoying the time with each other. They had moved out of the Vizard compound, but would never sever the ties with their Vizard brethren. Kensei had his arm over Lisa's shoulder, stroking her hair lovingly. He smiled as she giggled at his touch. Her stomach had become huge with the child she was carring. She was eight and a half months and her mood swings had gone away, sometimes for days on end, but they remained just as bad, if not worse than when she was three months. Kensei used his free hand and stroked her stomach and felt their baby kick, harder than he expected. Their child, he was now positive, would have his strength and hopefully, if it was a girl, her mother's beauty. They looked at their TV and both smiled as _Metalocalypse _came on. The episode began with the band standing on stage and Nathan Explosion, a tall and intimidating figure with long black hair, green eyes and an extremely heavy voice, was sighing heavily. While the crowd was yelling for them to play something. Nathan sighed as the rest of the band, Skwisgaar, Dethklok's lead guitarist and the world renown world's fastest guitarist. He was a skinny, blonde haired Swedish man with a heavy accent and always had a Gibson Explorer with him. Toki, the band's rhythm guitarist and a brown haired Norwegian man with a semi-heavy accent. Murderface, Dethklok's bassist, a man with a mullet, lime green eyes, a severe lisp, and spaced out buck teeth. Pickles, Dethklok's drummer, a red dreadlocked man with a light Irish accent, were all staring straight out into the crowd, with their instruments in front of them ready to be played. The scene cut and it went to a news type guy covering the incident.

"This is the last piece of footage we've seen of the band," The newscaster began. A picture showed up on screen showing the outline of all five band members and a question mark on Nathan's chest. "Their calling it. The concert that Dethklok didn't play. Rumors are circulating, canceling tour dates, no public appearences. Has the band thrown in the towel?" He asked. Kensei and Lisa watched the TV with great interest. They had seen this episode five times before, but it never got boring. The scene switched again to an extremely old man sitting in a chair with an acoustic guitar across his lap. He was watching the newscaster fill the world with information on Dethklok.

"Them boys. They got the blues," He said with a somewhat cranky and annoying voice. The Metalocalypse theme song was played and it the scene went to the outside of Mordhaus then to the inside. Skwisgaar was sitting with his head back holding his famed Gibson Explorer in his arms. Toki was just sitting down. Nathan was laying down on one of their many couches. Murderface and Pickles were eating what appeared to be ice cream. Nathan let out another depressed sigh and continued to think about what had happened to the band.

"Can you pass that Prozac shaker?" Murderface asked Pickles in a whisper. Pickles handed him the shaker and he sprinkled some of the anti-depressant on the ice cream and Pickles took a bite out of the container. He took the ice cream from Murderface and held it examining the box.

"Awwww, this is soy ice cream. Skwisgaar?" Pickles whinned. Skwisgaar let out a depressed sigh and barely opened his eyes.

"Maybe, I'm not perfect," he stated blankly with his heavy Swedish accent.

"At least you not the fattest, ulgiest, lead singer alive with horrible skin," Nathan said in his gravely voice. He threw down a celebrity magazine entitled _Weekly Global Gumshoe _with a head line stating. _Fatsplosion. Is Nathan letting himself go? Talk about brutal! _The magazine had a doctered photo of Nathan eating what appeared to be a turkey leg with sunglasses and a hat to try and concele his face. A Klokateer approached the band and pointed at an intruder they had captured.

"My lords. This man breached the gates of Mordhaus. Shall I kill him?" The Klokateer asked pointed to an old man with dark skin, white hair and goatee setup and a old wheat hat in his hands. He was smiling despite that a simple word could have him killed.

"How did he's get in here's," Skwisgaar asked, sitting up an trying his best to speak in a clear voice.

"Well. I'm a blues man," He chuckled. "A blues man find his way in anywhere."

"Who are you?" Pickles asked, putting down the ice cream and giving his full attention to the intruder.

"I'm Mashed Potato Johnson. And I wanna help you," Mashed Potato Johnson asked blankly. Kensei and Lisa began to laugh at the way the old man spoke his name. Lisa felt their baby kick again, but thought nothing of it. Kensei was laughing too hard to notice his wife in slight pain. The show went through The Tribunal. They spoke about Mashed Potato Johnson and how the band was going to attempt to learn the ways of the blues. The scene ended with Mr. Selatcia, an old man with psychic powers, white hair, a white goatee, and a standred business suit, saying

"We will let Dethklok explore this new territory." The scene went to an old beat down house in the middle of a dusty plain with a single moss tree a few yards away from the house. The Hatredcopter, a massive helicopter that was made to be shape like a demon and was also one of Dethklok's many transportation vehicles appeared and crushed the house to a billion pieces. The hatch on the back of the Hatredcopter opened and there stood Mashed Potato Johnson and all five depressed members of Dethklok. Nathan had his head down. Murderface shielded his eyes from the bright sun with his hard, but to hardly any advail.

"Awww. It must be 200 degrees. Awwww, fuck this shit. I'm taking my fuckin' shirt off," Skwisgaar said in his typical complaining voice. Skwisgaar slipped his shirt over his head, revealing his unmuscular frame.

"Where are we?" Pickles asked, squinting his eyes.

"We in the south. The birth place of the blues," Mashed Potato Johnson answered.

"Well, it's too hot and I'm takin' my shirt off," Nathan said slipping his shirt over his head. He looked at Toki and then at himself. "My God!! I have let myself go." He said in a even more depressed voice.

"I have put on a few pounds," Murderface said to Nathan.

"You're not supposed to agree with me, dickbrain."

"What are we even doing in this horrible microwave. I don't really care nothing about this blows

"The blues," Nathan quicky corrected his bandmate

"Yeah. All I care about is dark and brutal," Toki complained. Mashed Potato Johnson looked at his suspiciously and said.

"You wanna know dark and brutal? come with me." Kensei had begun to laugh as his ass off, but Lisa on the other hand was nearly doubled over in pain. Kensei barely opened his eyes and noticed Lisa holding her stomach and his heart dropped as he knew she was in massive amounts of pain.

"Lisa, Lisa, honey, you OK?" Kensei asked. Lisa fell to the floor, unconscious. Kensei's heart broke into a million pieces. Kensei picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, 911. How may I direct your call?" A woman asked.

"I need an ambulance. My wife just fell over," Kensei said in a paniced voice.

"OK. All of our ambulances are taken. If you would like to wait.......," She began, but was cut off by Kensei throwing and breaking the phone against the wall. He put his hand to Lisa's jugular vein and felt her heart beating normal. He paniced and quickly picked her up and kicked open their front door. He ran out of their house and continued to run throughout the streets of Karakura Town, he didn't care if he was sensed by Shinigami or not. His wife was in pain and he would go everything in his power to make sure she got the medical attention she needed. He read street sign after street sign and eventually got a sense of where he was and where he was close to. Lisa had regained consciousness and looked up at her husband carrying her through the street. She remembered the pain she was experiencing and held her stomach as she began to speak.

"Kensei! I think the baby is coming," Lisa said. Kensei felt happiness, joy, and worry at the same time. He shushed Lisa and continued to run through the streets of Karakura Town. Ichigo Kurosaki sensed Lisa's exploding spiritual pressure and jumped off the top of a building hitting the ground like a bird. Kensei stopped much to his body's annoyance.

"Out of the way, Kurosaki!!" Kensei warned the substitute Shinigami and Vizard.

"What is wrong with Lisa?" He asked with genuine concern for her.

"She is in labor, dumbass. Move!!!" Kensei said in a much harsher tone. Ichigo offered to take Lisa and bring her to the Kurosaki Clinic where his father was employed as a doctor. Kensei hesitated for a moment, but turned Lisa over to Ichigo. As soon as the female Vizard exchanged hands, a single Shingami appeared after they sensed Lisa's power. He looked one of them and noticed that he was wearing a haori. A captain. Kensei became enraged that he might miss his child's birth due to this asshole.

"Muguruma-taichou, it's been too long," Shuhei Hisagi said in a cold voice. He turned around and faced Kensei. The male Vizard looked at the 69 tattoo on Hisagi's face and smiled.

"Shuhei Hisagi. The little kid I saved all those years ago," Kensei said snidely. He looked at the newly appointed captain and thought about how proud Kensei was of the little crying child he had saved and then yelled at. Kensei walked sideways and Hisagi's eyes never left the Vizard, nor did his hand leave his zanpakuto. He knew Kensei would and easily could kill him, but he would fight him if it came to that, but he certainly didn't hope so. Kensei looked at the 69 tattoo on Shuhei's face as well as the scars and the blue stripe going from his nose to his ear and laughed to himself.

Ichigo jumped from building to building. Lisa grasped in his arms and looking for the Kurosaki Clinic. He jumped between to building and landing right in front of the small doctor's office. Ichigo quickly slid open the door and Karin and Yuzu called out to him.

"Onii-chan!!" Yuzu cried from the kitchen. She appeared in the hallway followed by Isshin and Karin Kurosaki. They were shocked at the woman in Ichigo's arms and Isshin thought that she was Ichigo's girlfriend. Ichigo only just remembered that he wasn't in a gigai, but Karin, Isshin, and Yuzu could see him. He made a mental note to question them about that later. Now, Lisa was a few minutes from being full dialated and Ichigo began to panic. Isshin took Lisa and carried her to the back of their house, where their clinic was situated he placed her on the table and uncomfortably yanked Lisa's underwear down and threw the soaked cloth across the room.

"It's Captain Shuhei now," Hisagi said before bowing to his former mentor. Kensei bowed back to the young man who took Tousen's place as captain of the ninth division and was doing a much better job of keeping the squad in line. Kensei would love to stay and chat with Hisagi, but Lisa was in labor and he definately wanted to be there for her, especially this time of such need.

"Hisagi, please, I have to go," Kensei said begging, which was undeniable proof of how much he loved Lisa. Hisagi's eyebrows rose and he look at Kensei suspiciously.

"Where are you in such a rush to?" Hisagi asked. Kensei was resisting the urge to kill Hisagi and continue on his way, but kept himself calm. Kensei explained is situation to Hisagi and the new captain's eyes were wide with awe.

"Captain Muguruma, you knocked up, Vice-captain Yadomaru?" Hisagi asked, only half believing what Kensei said to be true. In Soul Society, Kensei courted women that would make Rangiku Matsumoto look like Mayuri Kurotsuchi, but Lisa that was a new definition of the word HOT!!!

"Can I go now. I don't want to kill you?" Kensei asked reaching for Tachikaze. Hisagi tightened his grip on Kazeshini and narrowed his eyes.

"You can go, but I want to come with you."

"Uh, why?" Kensei said slightly offended, no one was getting close to his wife's "area" except him and the doctor.

"I want to see what child birth is like. You see, I have somehow gotten Nanao Ise pregnant and she is due any day now. I want to see what I will have to go through, or at least hear," Hisagi said with a completely serious tone of voice. Kensei thought about his proposal for a moment, nodded, and searched for Ichigo's reiatsu and found it almost instantly. The captain and former captain of the ninth squad shun-poed from building to building until they found the Kurosaki household and clinic. Thye landed in front of the house and Kensei kicked the door, breaking the glass and scaring Isshin who was just preping Lisa to give birth to her baby. Ichigo began to yell at Kensei, but stopped when Kensei punched him in the chest. Kensei ran to the back of the clinic and kicked open the clinic door.

"Lisa, are you....OH MY GOD!!!!" Kensei yelled out. Hisagi and Ichigo came behind him and both covered their eyes as they saw something that they never wanted to see again. They closed the door quietly and waiting in the living room. Kensei felt his heart snap with every scream he heard from Lisa, but he always knew she was stronger than the average Shinigami female. Her screams became much more high-pitched which meant she had summoned her hollow mask to use it's strength to help push out their child. Another 20 minutes passed before Lisa's screams subsided and Isshin exited their small E.R. he looked at Kensei and smiled. Kensei understood what the old Shinigami meant and went into the small room to see his wife taking off her hollow mask and smiling brightly, holding their child, and if it was possible she was more beautiful than usual. She was literally radiating beauty

"Congratulations, Captain Muguruma, Vice-captain Yadomaru," Hisagi said smiling as if Rangiku Matsumoto was doing "things" to him. Lisa looked over at the four men staring at her and smiled lovingly at each of them, especially Isshin, causing the old man to blush. She took a second glance at Hisagi and her jaw nearly dropped.

"Shuhei Hisagi?" Hisagi nodded followed Kensei as he got closer to his wife to look at his child. He took the small embodyment wrapped in a yellow blanket. He smiled at the white hair on top of the child's head and put his hand to the child's and felt the child grip his finger tightly. He thanked Isshin for safely delivering his child and Lisa hugged Hisagi tightly as she realized that it was the same little boy who used to try and hit on her 110 years before and at one point, he went as far as to grab her ass, which resulted in a slap to his face.

"It's a boy. Seven pound, eight ounces. Perfect weight," Isshin said finishing the little boy's birth certificate and handing it to Lisa.

"Have you decided on a name?" Ichigo asked both of the lovers. Kensei and Lisa exchanged looks and Kensei took Lisa's hand

"His name is Heizo Kasaki Muguruma," Kensei said in a proud voice. Kensei and Lisa looked at their baby and thought about their lives together with their child. Meanwhile, Todo, Heizo Kasaki, and Shinobu Eishima were all watching down on them from heaven and they would do their best to protect their captain's child and future children.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A.N. For the record Toudou, Heizo, and Shinobu are all of Kensei's former Shinigami subordinates. They were all killed by Kaname Tousen before Kensei became a hollow and was exiled..


End file.
